Field of Invention
The invention relates to an intermediate piece for the connection of a dispensing element to a storage container for a separate storage of at least two flowable components.
Background Information
From the EP 2 221 114 A1 an intermediate piece for the connection of a dispensing element to a storage container is known. The intermediate piece in this connection comprises a first and a second passage each having an inlet opening at the first passage and at the second passage. In accordance with this solution one of the two inlet openings includes an element such that one of the inlet openings can be aligned by the element in a matching position with respect to the storage container. The element can only be positioned in a single position relative to the associated recess which has the consequence that the intermediate piece can only be mounted in a single position at the storage container. Due to this arrangement a contamination or a mixing of the flowable components can be avoided on the connection of the intermediate piece and/or of the dispensing element to the storage container.
The intermediate piece described in the EP 2 221 114 A1 avoids a contamination of the flowable components prior to the connection of the storage container and the dispensing element in accordance with their use. However, following the connection an uncontrolled re-flux from the dispensing element into the intermediate piece or even into the storage container can be brought about. In this connection, in the worst case, a complete dispensing apparatus can become inoperative when the first and second components mix in the storage container or even if these cure there.